Bokushi To Akuma
by Syl The tWins
Summary: chapter 3 update! "Kau! Kau seorang pendeta! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"/"Ma-Maksudmu tidak membunuhku?"/"...kurasa untuk menolong seseorang tidak butuh alasan,"/"Apa kamu pernah merasa sangat ingin melindungi seseorang?"/Ichihitsu, AU.
1. Prolog

Bagaimana jika seorang demon jatuh cinta kepada seorang pendeta yang bertugas membasmi para demon? Dan pendeta itu juga jatuh cinta kepada sang demon. Tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Tapi akankah mereka dapat bersatu?

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Kalo Bleach punya saya, bleach pasti sudah penuh dengam adegan IchiHitsu XD

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warning: OOC, AU, typo, Geje

Don't Like Don't Flame, Baca boleh-boleh aja XD

PROLOG

Di puncak suatu gunung, terdapat sebongkah besar batu yang dililiti oleh berbagai mantra dan segel. Cerita mengatakan segel-segel dan mantra-mantra itu berfungsi untuk mengurung para demon yang berhasil di kurung di dalam batu besar tersebut oleh para pendeta 1000 tahun yang lalu, yang di pimpin oleh seorang pendeta besar bernama Yamamoto Geryusai.

Hingga pada suatu malam, di malam bulan purnama, segel dan mantra-mantra tersebut berhasil dihancurkan dan mengakibatkan para demon yang ada di dalamnya dapat bebas. Para demon yang haus akan kebebasan itu mengakibatkan kekacauan dimana-mana.

Mampukah, para generasi penerus dari pendeta-pendeta tersebut mengalahkan demon-demon tersebut? Akankah mereka mampu menyegel kembali para demon tersebut?

-Syl-

"Oto-san!" Seru seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun berseru kegirangan menghampiri ayahnya.

BUK!

"Ukh...hiks..." tanpa sengaja anak itu terjatuh dan mulai menangis.

"Shiro-chan," kata ayah anak tersebut seraya menggendongnya dan mengelus lembut rambut putih anak tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, anak laki-laki haruslah kuat."

"Tapi..."

"Cup...cup...sudah, sudah hapus air matamu."

Anak itu pun menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum dan memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Baik Oto-san, Shiro akan berusaha jadi laki-laki yang kuat dan membanggakan Oto-san,"gumam anak laki-laki itu sambil membenamkan wajah kecilnya di sela-sela leher sang ayah.

"Itu baru namanya anak ayah," ujar sang ayah bangga.

-Syl-

Di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh hawa kegelapan. Daerah kekuasaan sang Lord Demon, pemimpin para Demon yang melakukan peyerangan ke dunia manusia.

Duduklah dia disana di atas kursi tahtahnya, dengan mahkota kebanggaannya. Raut wajah angkuh dan jahat, jiwa tanpa rasa bersalah dan penuh rasa benci.

Dialah Aizen, sang raja para demon.

"Tousen, panggilkan Kurosaki untuk menghadap kepadaku sekarang!"Perintah Aizen kepada salah satu bawahannya, Kaname Tousen.

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya, My Lord."

"Ah...Kurosaki, bawahanku yang setia dan terpercaya," sambut Aizen dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kamu tau, saat ini para keturunan pendeta, yang dulu pernah berhasil mengalahkan kita kini mulai melakukan tindakan untuk mengalahkan kita lagi," kata Aizen, ia sengaja berhenti sebentar untuk menyakinkan bahwa bawahannya mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Ketika diliatnya anggukan dari lawan bicarannya bahwa ia mengerti arah pembicaraan, dia melanjutkan

"Aku ingin, agar kamu membawa beberapa demon yang kamu anggap pantas dan bunuh semua keturunan para pendeta itu. Jangan biarkan sampai ada yang tersisa."

"Baik, My Lord."

-Syl-

Api...

Panas...

Dimana-mana terdapat api yang menyala-nyala, melahap semua rumah dan bangunan yang kini tengah hancur.

Di tengah-tengah reruntuhan itu berdiri seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut seputih salju.

"Oto-san?" Seru anak itu sambil berlari kebingungan mencari ayahnya yang entah berada dimana.

Tubuh kecilnya berlari di tengah-tengah reruntuhan tanpa mempedulikan panas api yang berada disekelilingnya. Hingga tubuh kecilnya berdiri terpaku melihat sesosok yang amat dikenalnya terbaring tak bergerak di tanah beberapa meter dari dirinya berada.

"Oto-san!" Segera disampirinya tubuh itu, dan dilihatnya ayahnya tersayang, ayahnya yang selalu ada untuknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya, kini terbaring tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Air mata membanjiri pipinya yang kecil. Dan hanya teriakan pilu yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungilnya memanggil nama orang yang sangat disayangnya.

"OTOOO-SAANNN..."

Di tengah-tengah kesedihannya, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan menghampirinya. Mata kecilnya yang berair hanya bisa melebar melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang telah mengambil jiwa ayahnya. Merengut ayahnya dari dirinya. Hanya tatapan benci, kehilangan, putus asa yang bisa dilontarkannya kepada sosok didepannya itu, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

-Prolog End-

Hai para readers! Syl mau minta pendapat dong. Boleh gak XD

Buat jalan cerita ini, kalian para Readers senangnya Ichigonya bagaimana? XD

1. Berandalan

2. genit

3. Senpai yang baik hati

4. Dll XD

Mohon bantuannya ya, para Readers XD


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, AU, typo

Dont't Like Don't Flame, Baca boleh2 saja. Review sangat diharapkan.

Terima kasih pada semua yang mereview dan menfollow, Syl senang sekali XD

**FuyukiFujisaki**

OK sesuai permintaan Fuyuki-san Ichigonya aku buat agak kasar dan punya sisi lembut XD

Ini dia chapter 1nya, semoga memuaskan XD

Thanks sudah review, dan silahkan review lagi XD

**Agaliarept the general**

Thanks sudah review XD

Tapi rasanya klo tentang jgn ada romance antara cowok rsanya tidak bisa Syl lakuin .,Sorry.

Soalnya ini fanfic tentang Ichihitsu dan genrenya Syl buat Romance.

Sebisa mungkin Syl berusaha untuk tidak merubah karakter aslinya :)

Thank you sdh menfollow nih fanfic, Syl senang sekali XD

Please review lagi XD

**HinaRiku-chan**

Ini dia Syl sudah update XD

Sesuai permintaan Syl akan buat Ichigonya jadi berandalan dan genit, semoga hina-chan menyukainya .

Thank you sdh menfollow nih fanfic, Syl senang sekali XD

Thanks sudah review. Please review lagi :)

**Akaneko SeiYu**

Sip! Syl buat Ichigonya jadi berandalan dan genit semoga memuaskan :)

Syl sudah perbaiki beberapa typonya XD. Tolong bantu lagi ya klo ada yang kurang2 :)

Thanks atas masukan, dukungan dan reviewenya XD Please Review lagi.

**NB: ada beberapa perubahan dalam karakter untuk menyesuaikan jalannya cerita**

**Rambut Toushirou di sekolah berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna biru gelap.**

**Rambut Ichigo di sekolah berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna abu-abu.**

Ini diaaaa...selamat menikmati XD

CHAPTER 1

Di belakang halaman sekolah.

"Toushirou-kun, aku suka padamu, kumohon jadilah pacarku!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki kepada lawan bicaranya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berdiri tegak lagi untuk memandang lawan bicaranya, menunggu jawaban.

"A-ano, Kazama-kun. Terima kasih sudah suka kepadaku, aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa," balas lawan bicaranya sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Laki-laki yang dipanggil kazama-kun tadi menundukkan kepalanya, kecewa. Jelas tersirat nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

Anak laki-laki yang satunya lagi yang di panggil toushirou-kun jadi merasa bersalah melihat wajah raut wajah temannya itu. Jadi dia berpikir untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia menolak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ano...Kazama-kun...Aku.."

BUK!

"Ugh..."

Toushirou tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk tidak meringis menahan sakit akibat tubuhnya yang kecil tiba-tiba di dorong paksa ke sebuah batang pohon.

"Kenapa?"

"?"

"KENAPA TOUSHIROU-KUN?! KENAPA KAMU MENOLAKKU?!" Jerit Kazama histeris. Dirinya tidak terima ditolak Toushirou. Tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan Toushirou, dia terus saja berteriak sambil menggegam bahu Toushirou dengan kuat.

"Ugh...Kazama-kun hentikan...sa-sakitt..."

"KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MAU MENERIMAKU! KE..."

PLAK!

"Hentikan! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Shiro-chan! Lepaskan!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kecil menampar Kazama dan menarik paksa tangannya untuk melepaskan bahu Toushirou.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kamu sampai melukai Shiro-chan!"

Lalu tangan kecil itu menarik tangan Toushirou dan membawanya menjauh dari situ.

"Mo...Momo?"

Tanpa mempedulikan ungakapan heran dari temannya itu, Momo tetap menarik Toushirou menjauh dari tempat tadi. Sesampainya di bagian lain dari halaman sekolah, Momo tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan hampir membuat Toushirou menabrak bagian belakang tubuhnya. Momo lalu berbalik dan menghadap Toushirou dan mulai memeriksa Toushirou.

"Mana yang sakit? Apa kamu ada yang terluka?"

"Momo..."

"...kalau ada yang sakit bilang saja. Dimana kamu dilukai sama laki-laki itu?..." Ujar Momo terus tanpa menghiraukan panggilan temannya itu sambil terus memeriksa tubuh Toushirou dengan teliti, takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Momo memegang dagu Toushirou dan membuat dia menghadap ke kiri dan ke kanan, siapa tau wajahnya terluka. Memutar badan Toushirou. Memeriksa dari kepala sampai kaki...hingga...

"Momo!"

Seruan Toushirou akhirnya menyadarkannya dari kekhawatirannya. Dia hanya bisa memandang Toushirou dengan heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Toushirou sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat senyum di wajah temannya Momo ikut tersenyum dan memasang wajah lega.

"Syukurlah...," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Shiro-chan, lain kali kalo ada apa-apa bilang-bilang ke aku! Jangan pergi bersama orang lain tanpa bilang-bilang! Bagaimana kalo tadi aku tidak datang?Kamu bisa terluka..."

"Tapi Momo, tadi Kazama-kun hanya mau menyatakan perasaannya saja," potong Toushirou.

"Tapi Shiro-chan, kamu itu terlalu baik, masih polos dan sangat manis. ( Toushirou blushing mendengarnya *Kyaaa*). Dan tidak hanya anak perempuan saja yang mengincar kamu tapi banyak anak laki-laki juga. Aku gak akan membiarkan para lelaki itu mendekatimu dengan pikiran kotornya!"

" Momo, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang selalu butuh perlindungan."

"Shiro-chan..." Sebenarnya Momo mau membantah lagi, tapi begitu melihat tatapan Toushirou yang menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, ia hanya menghelas nafas.

"Hah...Baiklah, tapi lain kali kalau ada apa-apa setidaknya beritau aku ya," kata Momo sambil mengelus kepala Toushirou sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hai."

-Syl-

Pulang sekolah.

Toushirou sedang berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan anak-anak yang lain sudah pada pulang ke rumah. Toushirou memang keluar agak terlambat karena dimintai bantuan oleh gurunya untuk mengantarkan buku ke ruang guru tersebut. Momo sudah dia suruh pulang duluan.

Tap!

Tap!

Begitu didengarnya ada bunyi langkah kaki yang mengikutinya, Toushirou membalikkan badan hendak mengetahui siapa orang yang mengikutinya. Tapi, begitu dia membalikkan badannya, dirasakan sakit di belakang lehernya dan kesadaran meninggalkan dirinya.

-Syl-

"Ughh."

Toushirou mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun, dirasakan sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya. Diangkatnya tangan untuk memegang kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini tangannya tengah terikat di balik punggungnya. Toushirou mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan sekelilingnya, didapati dirinya kini tengah berada diatap sekolahnya.

'Kenapa aku bisa disini? Siapa yang membawaku kesini?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sudah bangun putriku?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Toushirou dari pikirannya. Segera di tolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat rupa orang tersebut.

"Ka-Kazama-kun?"

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Ujar Kazama sambil menghampiri Toushirou lalu mengangkat dagunya sehingga Toushirou memandang dirinya. Kazama tersenyum melihat tatapan bingung dari Toushirou.

"Kuharap nyenyak," lanjut Kazama sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ka-Kazama-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Toushirou mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah laku temannya itu, ia mulai berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya.

"Toushirou..." Ujar Kazama sambil membelai pipi Toushirou lembut. Toushirou hanya bisa merinding karena sentuhan di pipinya dan mendengar nada bicara temannya yang terkesan ..uh... berbeda?

"Kau itu milikku. Hanya aku yang pantas bersamamu." lanjut Kazama sambil tetap membelai wajah Toushirou.

"Kazama-kun kau kenapa?" tanya Toushirou khawatir dengan keadaan temannya itu.

"Tapi kenapa?" ujar Kazama sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga matanya tertutup oleh poni dan Toushirou tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"huh?"

"KENAPA KAU MENOLAKKU!" Teriak Kazama tiba-tiba sambil mendorong Toushirou ke tembok.

"KENAPA HAH?!KENAPA? KAU ITU MILIKKU!"

Toushirou hanya bisa berpasrah diri. Selain sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tangannya yang terikat dan dirinya yang tertahan di tembok, ditambah lagi kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat benturan tiba-tiba dengan tembok. Dia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Tubuhmu ini...Tubuhmu ini hanya milikku." Ujar Kazama tiba-tiba sambil mulai membuka kancing baju Toushirou sambil tetap menahan tubuhnya d tembok.

"Ka-Kazama-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan! Kumohon jangan!"

Toushirou pun mulai meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Berusaha untuk lepas dari genggaman Kazama. Tapi perjuangannya sia-sia karena tangannya yang terikat dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kumohon Kazama-kun! Sadarlah..."

Toushirou semakin panik dengan bertambahnya kancing bajunya yang mulai terlepas. Kazama mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Toushirou dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Kau milikku Toushirou, dan akan kujadikan milikku."

Toushirou hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, takut untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"KAU MILIKKU SEKARANG! HA...HA..."

BUK!

"UAKH"

Terdengar bunyi pukulan dan bunyi Kazama yang tumbang di lantai.

"Berisik! Mengganggu tidur siangku saja."

ketika Toushirou membuka matanya dilihatnya sosok yang baru saja "menyelamatkannya", seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang tidak beraturan dan dengan seragam yang kusut menandakan dia baru saja tidur siang.

"Ehh, sudah sore toh, lagi-lagi aku ketiduran hingga sore. Sekolah pasti sudah berakhir daritadi. Sudahlah aku pulang saja," ujar pemuda itu berbicara sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memperhatikan langit yang sudah berwarna jingga.

"Ngg?Kamu siapa? Sejak kapan ada disini?" Tanya sosok itu ketika baru menyadari bahwa Toushirou ada disitu.

"..."

"Hah? Kenapa tanganmu terikat?" Tanyanya lagi setelah memperhatikan Toushirou. Lalu ia memandang Kazama yang baru saja ditendangnya hingga pingsan lalu memandang kembali ke Toushirou.

Menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pemuda itu tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Hmmm, kau butuh bantuan?" tanyanya sambil tetap tersenyum mencurigakan. Toushirou hanya bisa mengangguk. Pemuda itu lalu mendekat dan kemudian melepaskan ikatan Toushirou.

"Arigatou," kata Toushirou dengan nada berterima kasih dan hendak beranjak dari situ karena hari sudah sore, Momo pasti cemas.

"Eits, itu gak gratis lo."

Mata Toushirou membesar ketika tiba-tiba dirasakan badannya ditarik kembali dan kemudian dirasakannya bibir pemuda itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Beberapa detik dia hanya terdiam saja berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

'Dirinya dicium oleh pemuda tak dikenal. Dan lagi itu ciuman pertamanya. Perlu di garis bawahi CIUMAN PERTAMAnya' histeris Toushirou.

Toushirou meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman itu. Tapi pemuda itu menahannya dengan menghimpit Toushirou dalam dada bidangnya dengan satu tangan dibelakang punggungnya dan satu tangannya lagi menahan kepala Toushirou agar tidak lepas dari ciumannya. Tapi Toushirou tidak kehabisan akal. Ditekukkan kakinya dan kemudian diangkatkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke atas mengenai bagian 'terlarang' dari sang pemuda dan TARA! Toushirou berhasil lepas dari ciuman itu dan hasilnya pemuda itu kini tengah terguling-guling di lantai. Tidak membuang-buang waktu Toushirou segera beranjak dari tempat situ meninggalkan sang pemuda dalam kesakitannya.

Tak lama kemudian setelah pulih dari rasa sakitnya pemuda itu bangkit dan berdiri kembali.

"Sial! Gak kusangka dia bisa menendangku. Tapi, lumayan juga ciumannya," gumam pemuda itu sambil memegang bibirnya dengan jempolnya seolah sedang merasakan kembali ciuman yang dilakukannya dengan paksa sambil tersenyum memandang ke arah perginya Toushirou.

-Syl-

Malam hari di sebuah hutan terdengar deru langkah kaki dan deru nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Dari bunyinya langkah kaki itu tampaknya seseorang tengah berlari menyelamatkan diri dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya di hutan itu, terbukti dengan adanya bunyi langkah yang mengikutinya.

Di antara pepohonan rindang, tampak sesosok bayangan tengah beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon. Tangannya beristirahat pada batang pohon ketika ia berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu. Tangannya yang satunya lagi dipakai untuk memegang perutnya yang terdapat luka yang cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah, tidak hanya itu beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terdapat luka goresan dan memar dimana-mana.

Seakan sudah tidak kuat lagi, sosok itu jatuh terduduk dan ia mulai menyederkan dirinya pada batang pohon sambil tetap berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Sosok itu memiliki rambut yang tidak biasa, orange. Diantara surai orangenya itu dapat kita lihat sepasang telinga rubah yang memiliki warna yang sama seperti surai rambutnya. Di bagian belakang sosok tersebut terdapat ekor rubah yang sangat indah dan lagi-lagi berwarna orange. Sosok itu ialah tidak lain dan tidak bukan Kurosaki Ichigo sang Yoko.

Srek!

Bunyi langkah kaki membuat Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke asal sumber suara. Matanya membesar sesaat dan kemudian menyipit menunjukkan kemarahan ketika melihat sosok yang membuat suara tadi.

"Khu...Khu...Kenapa? Kurosaki Ichigo sang Yoko yang terkenal,takut?" Ejek sosok itu.

"Tak kusangka Kurosaki Ichigo ternyata masih punya hati untuk menolong bocah manusia yang tak berarti. Itu berarti kau lemah! Kau sudah mempermalukan bangsa kita, para demon! Karena itu kau pantas MATI!" Seru sosok itu yang ternyata seorang demon sambil menerjang Ichigo hendak menghabisi dirinya.

Ichigo yang sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk membela diri apalagi untuk melawan balik hanya bisa diam berpasrah diri. 'Heh, menyedihkan bukan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo mati hanya karena demon lemah kayak gini, dan lebih kesalnya lagi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya, ' ratap Ichigo dalam hati. Ia pun menutup matanya bersiap menerima serangan yang akan menghabisi nyawanya.

.

.

.

Ketika sakit yang di tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang, Ichigo mulai membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dihadapannya berdiri pemuda yang memiliki rambut seputih salju dan tengah menahan cakar besar si demon dengan pedangnya yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya dari bulan. Pemuda itu memakai shihakuso berwarna hitam dan mengenakan haori putih yang memiliki lambang kanji sepuluh di atas shihakushonya. Yang lebih membuat Ichigo lebih terpanah lagi adalah mata sang pemuda itu yang tengah memandang ke arah demon dengan tatapan tajamnya berwarna emerald.

-To Be Continue-

Yey chapter 1 Selesai!

Review Please1


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, AU, typo

Dont't Like Don't Flame, Baca boleh2 saja. Review sangat diharapkan XD

Terima kasih pada semua yang mereview Syl senang sekali :D

**QuaRta Hitsu SapphireSEA**

Iya, karena demi kepentingan cerita makanya Syl ubah warna rambutnya XD

Ini dia chapter 3nya semoga suka XD

di tunggu reviewnya XD

**HinaRiku mau ganti nama **

Thanks hina-chan sudah mau review :D

ini chapter 3nya, semoga Hina-chan menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini XD

please review again :)

**Fuyuki Fujisaki **

sorry lama update Fuyuki-san XD

ini dia chapter 3nya, semoga suka :D

please review lagi XD

.

.

_**Di chapter sebelumnya:**_

**Yang lebih membuat Ichigo lebih terpanah lagi adalah mata sang pemuda itu yang tengah memandang ke arah demon dengan tatapan tajamnya berwarna emerald.**

.

.

.

Chapter 2:

Pemuda itu lalu memberi dorongan pada pedang yang digunakannya untuk menahan cakar demon tersebut dan membuat demon itu mau tak mau mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya menggangguku!" Seru demon itu marah karena merasa pertarungannya diganggu.

Pemuda itu hanya diam saja dan tetap menatap demon itu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seakan akan dapat membaca semua gerakan musuh dihadapannya.

"Kau! Kau seorang pendeta! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Seru demon itu kaget ketika mengetahui siapa lawannya. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Harusnya kau senang kan, karena aku membantumu membasmi demon lemah itu." Dengan nada mengejek Demon mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Ichigo menandakan bahwa ia yang sedang dibicarakan.

'Sial! Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakanku lemah. Jika aku tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, sudah kebunuh dia dari tadi,' Ichigo merasa kesal di rinya daritadi dianggap lemah terus.

Namun pemuda di depannya sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun untuk membalas ucapan sang demon. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan mengarahkan ujungnya tepat ke arah demon tersebut. Aura putih menyelimuti pedang tersebut seakan akan pedang itu mengeluarkan sinar. Dan detik berikutnya demon itu tengah berteriak kesakitan akibat sabetan pedang di dadanya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang memberi sercecah warna pada gelapnya malam. Bersamaan dengan rintihan kesakitan itu tubuh demon itu mulai di selimutin cahaya putih yang terang dan detik berikutnya demon tersebut menghilang membiarkan kesunyian malam mengisi kekosongan itu. Dibelakang tempat demon tadi berada berdiri sosok berambut putih yang kini sedang memasukan kembali pedangnya ke sarungnya.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang demon untuk membantu pekerjaanku," bisik sosok itu pelan.

Ichigo yang menyaksikan semua yang terjadi hanya bisa terpana. Tubuhnya kini menegang, dirasakannya nafasnya yang telah sedikit teratur kini kembali memburu. Panik menyelimuti dirinya ketika sosok pemuda itu berbalik menghadap dirinya dan memandangnya dengan mata emeraldnya yang memancarkan kekuatan. Ichigo berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri untuk setidaknya mengurangi rasa intimidasi yang dirasakannya tapi ketika didapati dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak apalagi berdiri, dia hanya bisa lebih merapatkan dirinya ke batang pohong di belakangnya, berharap dapat lebih jauh dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ichigo tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menutup matanya ketika pemuda itu tepat di hadapannya dan mulai mengulurkan tangan hendak melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan memurnikanmu."

Didengarnya pemuda itu berbicara pelan kepada dirinya. Mendengar ucapan itu, Ichigo membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda berambut putih itu dengan tatapan kaget, tidak percaya dan heran.

"Ma-Maksudmu tidak membunuhku?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini," jawab pemuda itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Berbaringlah."

"Huh?" Ujar Ichigo, enggan melakukan apa yang diperintahkah pemuda yang menolongnya itu.

"Supaya aku bisa mengobatimu baka!" ujar pemuda itu sedikit kesal melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang kesannya tidak mempercayainya itu.

"Oh."

Pemuda bermata emerald itu lalu mulai mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Ichigo. Cahaya hijau memancar dari telapak tangannya yang putih dan mulai menyelubungi luka gores yang besar di dadanya Ichigo. Ichigo kini dapat bernafas lega ketika di rasakan sakit di tubuhnya mulai berkurang dan perlahan lahan menghilang. Seiring dengan itu juga kekuatannya pulih dan dapat dirasakannya kini tubuhnya dapat digerakan kembali.

"Racun," tiba-tiba pemuda itu bergumam.

"Racun yang menyebabkan dirimu tidak bisa bergerak dan menyebabkan kekuatanmu berkurang. Sepertinya Racun ini bekerja dengan cara mengisap kekuatanmu dan membuatmu semakin lama kehilangan kemampuanmu untuk bergerak." Pemuda itu menjelaskan ketika dilihatnya wajah bingung Ichigo.

"Cara yang cerdik untuk mengalahkan lawan yang lebih kuat dari dirinya," komentar pemuda itu.

'Pantas saja daritadi rasanya tubuhku sulit untuk digerakkan,' batin Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo hanya terdiam memperhatikan pemuda itu menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Pemuda itu memandang Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari pekerjaannya menyembuhkan si *Yoko. Tapi tangannya tetap dengan fokus menyembuhkan luka Ichigo. Satu alis terangkat menandakan dirinya sedikit heran dan kaget, walaupun dia sudah menduga bahwa Ichigo akan menanyakan hal itu, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo benar-benar menanyakannya.

Pemuda itu lalu menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali, menatap mata coklat Ichigo dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah. Sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah langit diatasnya ia menjawab

"Entalah, kurasa hanya karena aku ingin saja."

"Karena ingin saja?!" Mata Ichigo berdenyut denyut kesal, jawaban macam apa itu? Hanya karena ingin?

Pemuda itu mengembalikan pandangannya kembali ke Ichigo sambil menaikan satu alisnya seakan bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan jawaban yang diberikannya.

Ichigo sendiri tengah memikirkan pemuda macam apa yang telah menolongnya itu. Seorang pendeta menolong demon yang seharusnya dibunuh hanya karena ingin? Yang benar saja! Ichigo tidak bisa menerima jawabannya yang dirasanya sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

"Becanda."

"Huh?!" Ichigo tidak bisa memproses jawaban yang di terimanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda," terang pemuda itu lagi.

...

...

"Apa yang kamu maksud bercanda huh?!" Seru Ichigo marah. Apa-apaan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini?! Jelas-jelas pertama kali berhadapan dengannya, dia kelihatan seperti orang yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya, begitu serius untuk orang sekecil dirinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu sedang bermain-main dengan dirinya. Tapi kini pemuda itu baru saja mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ia bercanda! Demi nama para demon. Bercanda!ditekannkan lagi ber-can-da!oke mungkin yang terakhir itu memang agak terlalu alay. Tapi tetap saja bercanda.

Menarik nafas dilakukan Ichigo untuk kembali mengatur kontrol dirinya. Setelah tenang baru di beranikan dirinya untuk bertanya lagi.

"Terus apa alasan sebenarnya menolongku?"

"...Entalah...," Ujar pemuda itu setelah terdiam agak beberapa lama.

Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Ingin rasanya ia menyerah dan pulang saja ke rumah dan tidur, kalau saja ia tidak berhutang nyawa pada pemuda yang satu ini.

"...kurasa untuk menolong seseorang tidak butuh alasan," tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu melanjutkan.

'Ia kalau itu orang yang kau tolong, tapi menolong seorang demon yang seharusnya kau bunuh, tetap saja itu tidak masuk di akal.' Ungkap Ichigo dalam hati.

Keheningan datang menghampiri mereka. Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada desiran angin malam yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huh?!" gumam Ichigo gak jelas.

Hebat Ichigo! Hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat saja sejak bertemu dengan pemuda itu kamu sudah menunjukkan sisi bodohmu. Menjawab dengan gak jelas begitu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo,"gumam Ichigo akhirnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri lagi. Yang benar saja, dalam waktu sebentar saja pemuda ini telah beberapa kali membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ichigo ya, nama yang manis."

"Yeah...huh?! Apaa?!"

"Strawberry kan?" Tanya kembali pemuda itu sambil memandang Ichigo lucu. Seulas kecil senyum menggoda dilayangkannya ke Ichigo.

"Hell!No! Mana mungkin aku punya nama semanis itu, aku ini laki-laki tau! Ichigo yang artinya melindungi!"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli. "Aku kan cuma bertanya, tidak perlu semarah itu kan."Ujarnya santai.

"...melindungi ya?" Ujarnya setelah beberapa saat.

Ichigo tersadar dari amarahnya dengan jawaban yang sangat cerdas "Heh?!"

"Apa kamu pernah merasa sangat ingin melindungi seseorang?"

**###**

"Pagiii... kau sangat menyebalkan!" Nyanyi seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Yup! Kamu bisa membaca nada sarkastis disini.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari chapter sebelumnya tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung bernama sekolah.

Nama pemuda itu adalah...

"ICHI..."

**BUKK!**

Pemuda berambut merah dan seperti nanas yang baru saja meneriaki nama tersebut menerima sebuah pukulan dikepalanya dan langsung diseret oleh sang pemilik nama di leher dengan penuh kehalusan hingga membuat sang korban hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Sesampainya mereka di lorong yang sepi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Renji! Jangan meneriaki namaku di muka umum seperti itu. Kalau kita masih di tempat umum terutama di sekolah ini panggil aku dengan **Kaien Shiba**. Kau ingat itu!"

"Sorry sorry... Aku keceplosan," ujar Renji nyengir sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Setidaknya tadi tidak ada yang mendengarkan."

"Iya kalau saja aku tidak langsung menyeretmu pergi!" Bentak Ichigo pada temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara gaduh di lorong sebelah mereka.

"Kyaaa...Hitsugaya-kun, pagi ini pun kamu tetap manis!"

"Hitsugaya-kun loveee!"

"Jadikan aku simpananmu Hitsugaya-kun #what?!#."

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Melihat sosok yang dikenalnya menjadi pusat perhatian, Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Renji.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa?! Kamu gak tau siapa dia?" tanya Renji gak percaya.

"Kalo aku tahu gak mungkin aku tanya kamu baka!"

"Kamu benar-benar gak tau?!" Tanya Renji masih tidak percaya. Ichigo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kamu benar-benar amat sangat tidak tahu sama sekali?!" Tanya Renji dengan alaynya dengan nada bapak-bapak yang tidak percaya bahwa anaknya tengah hamil 3 bulan.

**BUK!**

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku, tidak usah sebegitu kagetnya. Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Ichigo lagi dengan santainya setelah memukul kepala Renji.

"Santai aja kale, jangan sampe mukul begitu, orang kan cuma bercanda," gerutu Renji sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aku sudah capek dengan orang yang bercanda," keluh Ichigo sambil menghembuskan nafas mengingat kejadian semalam.

Renji hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Tapi tetap saja dia menjawab pertanyaan temannya tadi.

"Dia Hitsugaya Toushirou. Siswa teladan, pintar, manis, sopan, juga baik hati. Idola sekolah. Fansnya tidak hanya para perempuan tapi juga para laki-laki mengincarnya. Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik dengannya Ichigo." Goda Renji sambil menyiku temannya itu dengan tatapan menyindir.

**BUK!**

Sekali lagi sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Panggil aku Kaien."

"Sialan kamu Ichi-Kaien! Sakit tau!Lama-lama gue bisa tambah bodoh jadinya," keluh Renji.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli " kamu pantas menerimanya."

"Jadi? Apa Kaien Shiba berandalan paling terkenal dan paling ditakuti di Karakura jatuh cinta pada idola sekolah?"Goda Renji lagi.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap temannya itu. Lalu di alihkan pandangannya kepada sang idola sekolah, setelah diam beberapa saat sambil memandang cowok mungil yang dikerumuni para penggemarnya, tiba-tiba seakan baru mendapatkan sebuah ide cermelang seulas senyum penuh makna terkembang di wajah tampannya.

###

"Oi chibi!"

...

Tak ada balasan

"Oiii...Chibiii...!"

...

**Ctak!**

Simpangan empat mulai muncul di atas dahi Ichigo karena kesal, daritadi panggilan yang ditunjukkan kepada makhluk kecil yang berada didepannya itu tidak juga di tanggapi. Tidak bisa menahan lagi dirinya yang dicuekin terus, Ichigo memilih untuk menepuk pundak kecil itu. Sang pemilik pundak membalikkan badannya begitu merasa seseorang tengah menepuknya, memutar badannya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Toushirou.

"Kau daritadi dipanggil tidak menanggapi juga!"

"Emang tadi ada memanggilku?" Tanya Toushirou bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku memanggilmu chibi tadi."

"Ah!mungkin karena aku tidak merasa chibi, makanya tidak sadar aku yang dipanggil," jawab Toushirou sambil tersenyum polos.

'A-anak ini, dia itu gak sadar diri atau merasa tinggi?' Ichigo sweatdrop dalam hati.

Melihat Ichigo yang terdiam Toushirou berniat bertanya.

"Ada yang bisa kuban...Akhh! Kamu yang kemarin sore!" Serunya begitu menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya sambil menunjuk kepada Ichigo.

'Akhirnya sadar juga nih anak'

"Yo,"sahut Ichigo santai.

"...MAAF!" Seru Toushirou tiba-tiba sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**!**

Ichigo kaget karena bukannya marah atau kesal pada dirinya seperti yang dibayangkan, Toushirou malah meminta maaf pada dirinya. Padahal dia kan sudah mencuri ciumannya. Tapi bukan Ichigo namanya kalau dia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang dimilikinya. Sambil tersenyum licik membayangkan rencananya Ichigo menjawab "Kamu kumaafkan asalkan dengan satu syarat."

Toushirou menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Asalkan kamu mau menjadi pacarku."

**###**

Demon itu kini telah terperangkap olehnya. Melihat tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri, Demon itu memandang kepadanya dengan tatapan ganas dan siap menyerang. Demon itu melompat sambil mengangkat cakarnya yang besar menyerang ke arahnya berharap dapat melukainya. Dengan menghindar ke samping dia menghindari serangan dari Demon itu dan dengan ayunan dari pedang yang dimilikinya,dia membelah topeng demon itu sehingga demon itu menghilang dalam bentuk serpihan debu.

Belum sempat mengembalikan posisinya, 2 demon yang lain datang dari sisi kiri dan kanannya berharap dapat mengalahkannya dengan serangan kejutan. Dengan sebuah lompatan ke belakang dia berhasil menghindari 2 serangan tersebut dan dengan cepat 2 demon itu juga dikalahkannya.

"Huff...akhirnya habis juga," ujarnya sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan telapak tangannya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya sebentar dia mengangkat kepalanya menikmati pemandangan langit diatasnya dan hembusan angin musim panas.

Mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari terik matahari yang menyinari, sebuah senyum terlintas diwajahnya ketika mengingat wajah seseorang yang tengah ingin ditemuinya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke kota ini. Bagaimana dengan kabar Toushirou ya."

***To Be Continue***

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya?

Apakah Toushirou bersedia menjadi pacar Ichigo?

Siapakah orang misterius itu?

Tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya!

Tapi kalau para reader mau menebaknya silakan!Beritahu Syl jawaban kalian lewat review :D

Bagi para pembaca yang bisa menebak dengan benar akan Syl beri hadiah Shiro-chan dibungkus dengan pita XD

Review please! XD


End file.
